


I know why the caged bird sings

by Queenofcolors



Series: winter and birdie [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Obsession, Stalking, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: The soldier watched the water push and pull against the shore, then looked up into the sky to see a falcon flying high in the sky. The falcon swooping down, plucking a fish from the water. The falcon reminded him of Sam the graceful way his wings reflected the afternoon sunlight.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: winter and birdie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050218
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	I know why the caged bird sings

The soldier had never seen a more breathtaking sight, the way Sam flew in the air with mechanical wings. The way the wings captured the sunlight metaphorically and blinded the soldier as he was kicked down by Sam.

“не хочу делать тебе больно (Don’t want to hurt you),” The soldier said in a gentle voice dodging Sam blows before Sam tried to take off into the sky again. The soldier began to rip off wires on the metal wings as sparks began to fly on the wings, the soldier knew an average human like Sam wouldn’t survive a fall from the sky. The soldier pulled off the wing pack and shielded Sam’s body from the harsh cement of the parking deck.

“оставаться в безопасности (Stay Safe),” The soldier whispered, to the stunned Sam who backed away. Sam was frozen and confused; he couldn’t believe the Winter Soldier had just saved his life. He watched in amazement as the Winter soldier stalked away not hurting him.

\--------

The soldier has defected, or maybe he’s been abandoned, he wasn’t sure but he did know he wasn’t supposed to save the man he’s supposed to be killing. He knew if he truly wanted to get back into the good favor of secretary Pierce he could slit the throat of the unconscious soaking wet Steve Rogers. But he just can’t seem to bring himself to do it. He just can’t seem to bring himself to even move from the dirt shore of the Potomac River.

The soldier watched the water push and pull against the shore, then looked up into the sky to see a falcon flying high in the sky. The falcon swooping down, plucking a fish from the water. The falcon reminded him of Sam the graceful way his wings reflected the afternoon sunlight. The sound of a soft groan snapped Bucky out of his thoughts, he turned to see Steve’s eyes fluttering.

“Ты идиот (You’re an idiot)! ” The soldier growled. 

“Bucky?” Steve’s head pounded and Bucky’s voice sounded strange and foreign.

“Вы должны держать его в безопасности (You must keep him safe)!” The soldier growled,

he had this urge to protect Sam and knew that Steve was the only one who could truly make sure Sam didn’t put himself in danger. The soldier pressed his thumb against Steve’s pressure point, knocking him out before pressing the distress signal on Steve’s wristwatch.

\---------

The moonlight was the only source of light in the dark bedroom as Sam snored softy. The soldier couldn’t help but smile at the lovely sight of the sleeping Sam. He wished he could lay down next to Sam, wrap his arms around his waist, and protect him from the harsh world. He wished he could wrap Sam into a cocoon of warmth and love shielding him away from the darkness.

At that moment it accrued to the soldier the only way to protect Sam was to take down Hydra. They were the one variable that could potentially rip him away from his Sam. He knew if he were going to protect Sam, he would have to fully denounce his old life as the soldier and take up a new life as Bucky Barnes. Bucky bent down and kissed Sam’s forehead gently, cautious of not waking him up before slipping out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, comment


End file.
